PVZBTS Containment Conundrum (Days)
Here are the levels featured in Containment Conundrum. Days Day 1 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards Cabbage Pult. * Deceptive Zombie and Deceptive Conehead first appear. Day 2 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. * Deceptive Buckethead first appears. * Green Barriers first appear. Day 3 * Special Delivery * Rewards powerups. Day 4 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. * Yellow Barriers first appear. Day 5 * Survive with some plants picked for you. * Rewards the Scrambles. * Deceptive Shielded Zombie first appears. Day 6 * Survive and protect the endangered plant. * Rewards a bag of coins. * Energized Zombie first appears. Day 7 * Multicolored Mayhem. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 8 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. * Blue barriers first appear. Day 9 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 10 * Survive with most plants picked for you. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 11 * Defend your lawn with Sawthorn is Given you. * Rewards the Sawthorn. * Barrier Zombie first appears. Day 12 * Don't let the zombies trample your flowers. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 13 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 14 * Multicolored Mayhem. * Rewards a distress signal. * Shield bearer Zombie first appears. Day 15 * Survive the Gargantuar Ambush. * Rewards a Systems Operators Guide complete with Encryption Key. * Allows other survivors to escape Containment. * Deceptive Imp and Deceptive Gargantuar first appear. Day 16 * Defend your lawn with the Cactus given to you. * Rewards the Cactus. * Upgrade Zombie first appears. * Red Barriers first appear. Day 17 * Special Delivery. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 18 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a permanent starting sun upgrade. Day 19 * Survive and protect the endangered plants. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 20 * Survive with the Jammer-Pult given to you. * Rewards Jammer-pult. * Gate Repair Zombies first appear. Day 21 * Multicolored Mayhem. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 22 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards the survival challenge, Containment Breachers. Day 23 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 24 * Special Delivery * Rewards a bag of coins. * Purple Barriers first appear. Day 25 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards the first three levels of vasebreaker. Day 26 * Defend your lawn. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 27 * Don't let the zombies trample your flowers. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 28 * Multicolored Mayhem. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 29 * Special Delivery. * Rewards a bag of coins. Day 30 * Defeat the mighty Courier Gargantuar. * Rewards the Containment Breach Security card. * You are now allowed to go throughout cyberspace with the world map unlocked. * This is the first and only Courier Gargantuar appearance. Notes None at the moment. Category:Aaxelae's Creations